herofandomcom-20200223-history
E.T.
E.T. is the titular main protagonist from the 1982 movie E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. He was voiced by late Pat Welsh. Origin E.T. is the nickname given to a chubby short-legged Brodo Asogian; who was part of an expedition that visited Earth and was accidentally left behind by his colleagues, becoming stranded on the planet as a result. He has large blue eyes, telepathic abilities and can heal injuries with his touch. In a California forest, a group of alien botanists collect flora samples. When government agents appear on the scene, the aliens flee in their spaceship, mistakenly leaving one of their own behind. The scene shifts to a suburban home, where a 10-year-old boy named Elliott is trying to hang out with his 16-year-old brother Michael and his friends. As he returns from picking up a pizza, Elliott discovers that something is hiding in their tool shed. The creature promptly flees upon being discovered. Despite his family's disbelief, Elliott lures the alien from the forest to his bedroom using a trail of Reese's Pieces. Before he goes to sleep, Elliott realizes the alien is imitating his movements. Elliott feigns illness the next morning to stay home from school and play with the alien. Later that day, Michael and their five-year-old sister Gertie meet the alien. They decide to keep him hidden from their mother. When they ask it about its origin, the alien levitates several balls to represent its solar system and then demonstrates its powers by reviving a pot of dead flowers. At school the next day, Elliott begins to experience a psychic connection with the alien, including exhibiting signs of intoxication due to the alien drinking beer, and he begins freeing all the frogs in a biology class. As the alien watches John Wayne kiss Maureen O'Hara in The Quiet Man, Elliott kisses a girl he likes. The alien learns to speak English by repeating what Gertie says as she watches Sesame Street and, at Elliott's urging, dubs itself "E.T." E.T. reads a comic strip where Buck Rogers, stranded, calls for help by building a makeshift communication device, and is inspired to try it himself. He gets Elliott's help in building a device to "phone home" by using a Speak & Spell toy. Michael notices that E.T.'s health is declining and that Elliott is referring to himself as "we". On Halloween, Michael and Elliott dress E.T. as a ghost so they can sneak him out of the house. Elliott and E.T. ride a bicycle to the forest, where E.T. makes a successful call home. The next morning, Elliott wakes up in the field, only to find E.T. gone, so he returns home to his distressed family. Michael searches for and finds E.T. dying in a ditch and takes him to Elliott, who is also dying. Mary becomes frightened when she discovers her son's illness and the dying alien, just as government agents invade the house. Scientists set up a medical facility there, quarantining Elliott and E.T. Their link disappears and E.T. then appears to die while Elliott recovers. A grief-stricken Elliott is left alone with the motionless alien when he notices the pot of dead flowers, the same flowers E.T. had previously revived, coming back to life. E.T. reanimates and reveals that his people are returning. Elliott and Michael steal a van that E.T. had been loaded into and a chase ensues, with Michael's friends joining them as they attempt to evade the authorities by bicycle. Suddenly facing a dead end, they escape as E.T. uses telekinesis to lift them into the air and toward the forest. Standing near the spaceship, E.T.'s heart glows as he prepares to return home. Mary, Gertie, and "Keys", a government agent, show up. E.T. says goodbye to Michael and Gertie, as Gertie presents E.T. with the flowers that he had revived. Before entering the spaceship, E.T. tells Elliott "I'll be right here", pointing his glowing finger to Elliott's forehead. He then picks up the flowers Gertie gave him, walks into the spaceship, and takes off, leaving a rainbow in the sky as Elliott (and the rest of them) watches the ship leave. Gallery Images Et character.png E.T..jpg et wearing a lady costume.png E.T. and Elliott reuinon.png Navigation Category:Pure Good Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Titular Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Healers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:The Icon Category:The Messiah Category:Damsels Category:Famous Category:Bond Creator Category:Successful Category:Honorable Category:Adventurers Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Honest Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:The Hero Category:Bond Protector Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Good Category:Obsessed Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:False Antagonist